Easy Does It
by Bandearg Rois
Summary: Direct sequel to 'Hard Decision'. Brian's still alive, but does he remember what he said?


Disclaimer: I still DON'T own anything to do with the movies, and I never will.

Pairing: Dom/Brian

Summary: Direct sequel to 'Hard Decision.' It starts out in Brian's POV, then changes. There's a little overlap with Hard Decisions, but it continues on afterward. This is also AU of the first movie ending.

Easy Does It

I didn't have any time left. I had to tell him. "Just... to let you know..." The words made my chest burn even more. "I love... you." I couldn't hold on anymore, and I could swear I felt a kiss... 'Mom?'

'What's going on?' he couldn't see, there was no light, then he realized that his eyes were closed. He tried to open them, but it hurt so he settled back. Suddenly, he heard footsteps and felt a hand in his.

"Brian... Brian you have to wake up. Dom has gone insane. He's working out in DR and I can't lose him too." The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't place her, or who Dom was. He knew he was Brian, but that was all he could get.

"Nnrgh..." he mumbled, trying to speak. There was a shuffle and an ice cube was run over his lips. He swallowed it quickly and tried again. "Who..."

"Mia. Brian open your eyes. I turned the light off." He slowly opened them to see the girl smiling at him with tears in her eyes. As he saw her, some memories came back; a night in his cot at Harry's, dinner with the group... and Dom. That made his chest hurt.

"Mia... What? Dom's where?"

"Not now. You've been out for 6 months, and no one told Dom you were alive, just in case..." He knew the just in case was for if he didn't wake up.

"Then whenever I get out of here. Is everyone okay?"

"Jesse... he's still in a coma. Vince got out of here was soon as he got bandaged up. Letty ran off to go to Dom, and Leon headed back to where he came from." She sighed and looked over at him again. "After you get out of here, we're gonna talk about your lies." With that she got up and went to the door. Almost immediately the doctor came in, and he was poked and prodded beyond his patience.

A week later he left the hospital, and went back to the fort. He'd managed to avoid Tanner and Bilkins by pretending to be asleep. He wasn't charged with anything substantial, and the sentence was waved since he was in a coma.

"So Brian, let's talk about your lies," Mia said simply, pushing him toward the couch. She sat on the table across from him.

"I'm sorryfor lying to you about who I was-"

"Not those lies. The lies at the restaurant and after, and before."

"What?" He didn't know what she was saying.

"Do you love me Brian?"

"Of course I do! I-" Mia cut him off, putting a hand on his arm.

"Brian, I need the truth. Are you in love with me?" Brian flinched back, stunned, then closed his eyes and curled up as much as he was able. "Brian."

"Sometimes I wish I was. It would be easier," he finally murmured into his arm, feeling drained from the lengthy stay in the hospital, and facing the fact that his confession to Dom wasn't a pre-death attack of the crazies.

"Love is not easy. It's not supposed to be." Mia's voice held a quiet conviction. "I love you Brian, I really do, but you would never be happy with me. You're the good guy playing at being bad, who doesn't have to play that hard." 

"What?"

"You're a bad boy, Brian. You're that guy that mothers would hide their daughters from and brothers would kill you to protect their sisters. But you have a good heart. As soon as you're well, we're going to visit Dom; you need to see each other."

"I'm sorry I led you on. It really was you I was drawn to first."

"Thanks, but no I wasn't. You're kind of like Dom that way though, you know? You pull people in; they can't help but be near you. Well, most people. Vince was always a special case though."

Brian just wanted to curl up and go to sleep. He laid down on the couch and flipped the tv on. He didn't care what was on and was watching some show about meerkats when Mia turned the tv off.

"Come on, you can't go to sleep here. Come on." She pulled him up and put him in a room that smelled familiar. He curled up on the sheet and pulled a pillow toward his face, sleeping good for the first time in awhile. Only when he woke up the next morning did he realize that he was in Dom's room.

A/N: So this is not the end of the road for those two, not by a long shot, and I think I'm doing a good job at keeping this as real to what might have happened as possible.

The next chapter should be out soon, like tomorrow.


End file.
